1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food mix which can be easily prepared to provide a cheese cake without baking and to a process for the preparation of said cheese cake.
2. Prior Art
The prior art generally teaches the preparation of cheese cakes which require baking. Usually, the compositions include cream cheese, butter or vegetable shortening, flour, sugar, eggs, and sweet cream. These are blended together and baked for a period of time. Other prior art cheese cakes which require baking are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,112,442 and 3,455,698. A non-baked cheese cake may be prepared by blending cream cheese, lemon juice with Eagle Brand condensed milk followed by refrigeration. The embodiments of the instant invention afford a new composition for the preparation of a cheese cake which does not require baking.